


It's Going To Be Okay

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you’re stressed about the apocalypse





	It's Going To Be Okay

The end of the world. The famed apocalypse. It was on the horizon and you tried everything to stop it. You had turned to the famous Winchester brothers in order to team up and plot out everything that you could.

Dean seemed to be the leader of the sibling gang. But then again, you had expected as much. The rumors you’d heard about them, well, they certainly lived up to everything you’d heard.

Dean was as touch as nails. But he held a soft spot for the innocent. Sam was more into doing things for the greater good. You’d heard Sam had some sort of demonic powers and tired your hardest not to anger him.

Castiel only came around on the rare occasions when Dean had called his name out. You learned everything you could learn through ancient textbooks and mythology works. 

But nothing could stop the worried feeling stabbing at your brain. You grew worried with each failed attempt to find a solution to the world ending.

“Hey.” Dean’s voice came to your ear late one night after the gang had spent hours going over John’s notes. Nothing helped. You peeled your face from the page it had been stuck on and rubbed at your eyes. He silently handed you a cup of coffee as he stuck with his own way of keeping awake; alcohol.

“Thanks.” you mumbled and rubbed at your eyes before chugging the cup in one breath.

“We’re going to stop Michael and Lucifer.” He promised, squeezing your shoulder gently. “We just have to focus a little more.”

“Yeah,” you sighed as you looked around the table at the sleeping form of Sam


End file.
